


Private Mass

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles is real, Declaration of Love, Fluff, I kind of just tagging stuff now, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mention of Clothes sharing, Rome - Freeform, Rome is theirs, Vatican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: When love knocks at your door or you at  heaven doors, do you ever say no, do you ever say no...Private Mass that was magical and amazing- Words chosen carefully.





	Private Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love these two idiots and when I thought I could love them less, they go and have that EW Halloween Shoot and I am dead. So, this is for that time when a while ago a private mass was held for Jensen and Misha and we are sure it was just a wedding where we were not invited.

They have been travelling to Rome for 2 years now or less. But they know each other for longer and Rome had always been their place. So when Danneel told them that one of her neighbor was a nun at Vatican, they wanted to see to see it through an insider's eye. Jensen has always had less enthusiasm for such stuff, history has appealed to him but not like Misha, that stuff makes his eyes sparkle in a way, only Vikki and his children do most of the time.

So, if he can give Misha that, he would he absolutely do this for the other love of his life. They are finally hitting their stride, they are happy now, more than ever. The break up had rocked their foundation but what was built out of the rubble has been more satisfying and concrete. In a way, Rome is where they forget that rest of the world and the year exists. This is the place where they just are, Jensen and Misha, friends, lovers, hand holders and eye gazers and brazen about their love and life. 

It is exciting to be there, to have that. They have gotten up early, way to early in the morning, when they had no work and engagements but Misha had been too enthusiastic and had even complete his 10 mile before he woke Jensen with a chaste morning kiss and a strong coffee. If he could do that for him, maybe just maybe Jensen could pretend that waking up 7 in the morning was not such a big deal.

They had taken a shower together, as Jensen has pulled Misha to the bed and forcefully cuddled the fuck out of him and took a quick half an hour nap. It was a quick shower, and a quicker hand job shared between them, the kisses were slower though, knowing what would happen. 

"Jen, please, we will be late. Baby please." Jensen kisses him once more, shutting him up and moving out of the shower.

"Come out now grumpy, you are not missing the tour. We still have an hour." He had assured Misha. 

After dressing up, which meant more kisses and clothes shared. They have left for the Vatican. The nun along with the priest were waiting for them and lead them to a small room, before giving them the grand tour of the Vatican.

A primate mass was held for them as the priest was a long time fan of the show. The picture depicted was Micheal slaying Lucifer and while they both were on their knees getting blessed, he wondered if here they could also say their vows and be unofficially married, as much as they were officially were.

When the mass had been over and the priest had left them and with them alone in an ancient building, filled with history, they could also make their own history in some ways.

Jensen had been the first one to speak, they had stood side by side, looking at some painting that Misha would fill him later or maybe they will only remember these parts, the ones were they reaffirm their love in the most traditionally- nontraditional way. 

"I have always known that you hold a special place in my heart, and you fill me with such job. You make me feel that whatever little I know of the world, you will tell me the rest about it. We both have people who love us unconditionally but I have always known you fit with me, complete the puzzle piece without displacing others. You have never ever assumed otherwise, always letting me find my way in and I know that it has not always been easy but we have always found a way back to each other. So, today, I give you myself, whatever is left of it, whatever you will have and I will take you with all your snark and enthusiasm and love. I take all of you." Jensen stops, letting the tears, subside, letting them not shed on a happy moment. 

Misha, has tears though, quietly he starts, "I know, how you feel Jensen and I feel the same away. I am not a enigma that needs to put on a pedestal, I am merely human and I have always loved your simplicity and your protectiveness and your loyalty. You are my touchstone and you are one of the most selfless man I know. You are fulfill the gaps in me, you are my best friend and no matter how much you joke or i joke, I also take all of you, without guile or pretense or grump as you would say." 

They stay there for sometime, letting their words awash. Knowing that it doesnt have to have rings or declarations, although did just have that. They knew this was theirs, that Rome was there. In the darkest hour of the night or the brightest light of the room, he will always be there somewhere, so would you, so would you.


End file.
